Forgotten
by Mouseluverkerry
Summary: Martha finds herself in the lands of the Forgotten Secret and the three moons. Its up to the ledgend of the last Forgotten Soul to save her, but as the land fights back is the Doctor going to lose another companion? Light DoctorMartha. One Shot.


Name: Forgotten  
Word Count: 640  
Characters: Horse Alien, Martha, Doctor.  
Saying to go with it:  
So you sailed away into a grey skied morning, now I'm here to say love can be so boring  
Note: I was listening to Set Fire To The Third Bar while I did this the lyrics work to it, and used this picture to inspire me: http://dakotaice. For fan-fic competition 3 on Time and Roleplay Dimensions in space, create a monster comp . Please message me to join, we need members!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten

She waited. But he never came.

He waited. But she never made it back.

She rested. And found her hope.

He cried. As history repeated itself.

She lay where the sun met the moon, and the grass was as cold as ice. Where miles of grey fields could be seen, and where the stars shone like acid diamonds. They called this the Forgotten Secret, the land where people lose themselves, their mind, their soul and their hope. She was paralyzed to the floor as the cold vines had taken her as their victim, the soft, smooth texture calming her like a tormenting lullaby, tempting her into a subdued state. She watched the three moons above her head, like three eyes watching down on its prey.

She lost. And it began to break her.

He lost. The one he had begun to love.

She waited. And he found her.

He waited. But she wasn't there.

She didn't hear the gentle tap of hooves, the soft feel of silk on her skin or see the two pupil-less eyes stare down at her. Because no one ever would, a Forgotten Soul they called it, many thought of it a myth, a legend, some said it didn't exist. It stood before her, regarding her silently, its eyes, powerful, sad, and soul breaking. It bent its magnificent horse like head down to her, its ears flattened against his skull almost sinking them into his skin. It let out one sigh, breathing closely to the human girls face, the whispers of a thousand spirits seeping onto her as they spread across her skin.

She was saved. But could not see him.

He was lost. In knowing what to do.

She was healed. By his powerful soul.

He was broken. Because his soul is lost.

He broke the bonds with one mighty roar, shaking the ground and shattering the lands roots. The vines retreated. And he picked her up using its piercing teeth, careful of not harming her. It was horse sized, covered in fur and feathers which caressed her scarred skin and healed her from the outside, in. Its electric blue eyes scanned the cold hearted land and its steel hooves carried her across it. Its body was imprinted with ancient writing, etched deep into his heart and his mind becoming one with him. He was as agile as a cheetah and as swift as a hawk, bird and cat merging together along with a mixture of many other outstanding creatures. It let out a small growl as it saw its destination.

She felt. Her home so close.

He felt. His hope fading.

She wept. Into the softness around her.

He wept. For a second time.

He felt her stir; as time faded away. The three moons flashed scarlet in the sky, the vines attaching themselves to his strong hind legs, pulling him down. The Forgotten Secret would not lose another victim again; and he felt it biting at his very soul, digging deep inside of him. Blue light combined with red as the two worlds clashed, as he saw her open her eyes and meet with his own, as he finally got to the barrier it over powered him. It drove deep into him, his blue eyes turning red and his body collapsing in front of her. He through her way across the border, her whole being disappearing without a sound. He cried out a plead but it was too late to ask for forgiveness. And it took over his power, sucking him inside out, pulling him to the hard, cold ground. His pride stripped to nothing. His soul stripped to nothing. He disappeared with a single blue flash, as did the cursed land around him.

She was held. In warm arms of her Doctor.

He held her. His beautiful companion, Martha Jones.

And they both wept. Together.


End file.
